Believe in Justice and Seize It
'''Believe in Justice and Seize It '''is an insert song from Senki Zesshou SYMPHOGEAR G and it was sung by Aoi Yuki. Lyrics |-|English= ぎゅっと握った拳 1000パーのThunder 解放全開…321 ゼロッ! 最短で 真っ直ぐに 一直線 伝えるためBurst it 届け 「何故私でなくちゃならないのか?」 道無き道…答えはない 君だけを(守りたい) だから(強く)飛べ 響け響け(ハートよ) 熱く歌う(ハートよ) へいき(へっちゃら) 覚悟したから 例え命(枯れても) 手と手繋ぐ(温もりが) ナニカ残し ナニカ伝い 未来見上げ 凛と立ってきっと花に 生まれると信じて… ヒーローになんて なりたくない 想いを貫け…321 ゼロッ! そんなものがいらない 世界へと 変える為にBurst it 届け 「この胸には希望―ゆめ―が宿ってる」 運命―さだめ―じゃなく 私の道―ロード― 信じたい(守りたい)願え(強く)行け 響け響け(ハートよ) 涙超えろ(ハートよ) へいき(へっちゃら) もうイタクナイ 私が今(枯れても) 此処に残る(温もりが) 種となり 芽が息吹き 明日に向かい 幾千もの力となり 歌は咲き誇る くしゃくしゃした君の泣き顔も 青空―そら―のような笑い顔も 絶対に(守りたい)抱け(強く)Love song 響け響け(ハートよ) 熱く歌う(ハートよ) へいき(へっちゃら) 奏でてゆこう 例え命(枯れても) 手と手繋ぐ(温もりが) ナニカ残し ナニカ伝い 未来見上げ 凛と立ってきっと花は 流星を待つだろう…! |-|Romaji= Gyutto nigitta kobushi 1000 pā no Thunder kaihō zenkai? 321 zero!! saitan de massugu ni icchokusen tsutaeru tame Burst it todoke ‘naze watashi de naku cha nara nai no ka?’ michi naki michi? kotae wa nai kimi dake o (mamori tai) da kara (tsuyoku) tobe hibikehibike (hāto yo) atsuku utau (hāto yo) e iki (heccha ra) kakugo shi ta kara tatoe inochi (kare te mo) te to te tsunagu (nukumori ga) nanika nokoshi nanika zutai mirai miage rinto tatte kitto hana ni umareru to shinji te? hīrō ni nante nari taku nai omoi o tsuranuke? 321 zero!! sonna mono ga ira nai sekai e to kaeru tame ni Burst it todoke ‘kono mune ni wa yume ga yadotteru’ unmei? sadame? ja naku watashi no michi? rōdo? shinji tai (mamori tai ) negai e (tsuyoku) ike hibikehibike (hāto yo) namida koero (hāto yo) e iki (heccha ra) mō itakunai watashi ga ima (kare te mo) koko ni nokoru (nukumori ga) tane to nari me ga ibuki ashita ni mukai iku sen mono ryoku to nari uta wa sakihokoru kushakusha shi ta kimi no nakigao mo sora no yō na warai gao mo zettai ni (mamori tai) dake (tsuyoku) Love song hibikehibike (hāto yo) atsuku utau (hāto yo) e iki (heccha ra) kanade te yuko u tatoe inochi (kare te mo) te to te tsunagu (nukumori ga) nanika nokoshi nanika zutai mirai miage rinto tatte kitto hana wa ryūsei o matsu daro u? ! |-|English= My tightly gripped fist, 1000% of thunder Releasing at full throttle in 3 2 1 zero! Taking the shortest and straightest path Burst it for the sake of telling. Reach! “Why does it have to be me?” The path of no path… There is no answer Only you (I want to protect) therefore (strongly) fly Resound, resound (my heart) I sing hotly (my heart) I’m fine (composed) for I have decided Even if my life (should wither) the warmth (of connected hands) I wish to leave something, to tell something, looking up at the future Standing dignified, I’m certain I will be born as a flower I don’t want to become something like a hero Until I pierce through with my emotions 3 2 1 zero! A world where such things are unneeded For the sake of returning to it, burst it. Reach! “In this heart there are dreams” It is not destiny, but my road I wish to believe (to protect) pray (strongly) go Resound, resound (my heart) surpass tears (my heart) I’m fine (composed) it no longer hurts If I should wilt (now) the warmth I leave (here) Becomes a seed, the sprout breathes and faces the future Becomes the strength of a thousand, and the song blooms proudly Your messy crying face As well as your laughing face like the sun I will definitely (protect) embrace (strongly) love song Resound, resound (my heart) I sing hotly (my heart) I’m fine (composed) I will continue playing Even if my life (should wither) the warmth (of connected hands) I wish to leave something, to tell something, looking up at the future Standing dignified, I’m certain the flower will wait for the shooting stars! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music